


The Party Scene

by kissability



Series: Gawsten Oneshots [14]
Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: AU, Awsten is antisocial, Geoff is just trying to have a good time, M/M, Party, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 17:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissability/pseuds/kissability
Summary: Awsten just wants an easy way out of the party that his roommate Jawn is throwing, but of course, in the middle of him sitting in his room ignoring the chaos, he gets hungry.On his way out of his room to grab a bag of chips, he runs into Geoff, a half-buzzed partygoer who's interested in finding a way out too.





	The Party Scene

**Author's Note:**

> please hype this up i love this oneshot

Awsten sighed loudly as he rushed through the hall of his shared apartment, ignoring the dozens of people surrounding him as well as the pop music that was blaring through random speakers throughout the area. He pushed his way towards the kitchen like he was about to reach barricade at a Sum 41 concert, moving quickly and effortlessly through the clusters of people.

Once he reached the kitchem, he went straight for the pantry, the extra-large bag of BBQ chips that he knew was there and unopened practically calling his name. He continued to stealthily make his way to the bag of chips with ease, even ignoring the two people half-sat on the kitchen island, making out heavily.

He seriously hates parties, so why he decided to move in with his best friend, an avid partier, he wasn't sure. He couldn't actually recall Jawn's reasoning for this gathering this time, but he was now very aware that he agreed to something he definitely shouldn't have.

He snatches the bag immediately as he spots it, not bothering to reach for a bowl or anything, carrying the bag of chips quickly and efficiently through the halls until he reaches the end of the hallway, near his bedroom door. Fuck yes, finally.

He begins turning the doorknob when he hears a voice, obviously directed towards him. "So," It says, "Ever heard the term 'you are what you eat'?"

Awsten freezes, cringing at the term, before turning around and facing the stranger who's face isn't clear in the dark yet multicolor lighting. "I think I have actually," He says without skipping a beat. "Ever heard the expression get the hell away from me?"

Okay, maybe he came off as a little too aggressive, but he couldn't help it - he was sort of pissed in the first place, primarily because of the stupid party, and really just wanted to eat his chips.

The stranger's now noticeably blue eyes widen, a red cup in one hand and the other raised in the air defensively. "Damn, okay, sorry." He says, and Awsten can tell that he's only slightly buzzed, not too drunk. "But seriously, can I hang out in your room for awhile? My ride ditched me and parties aren't really my thing. No offense."

Awsten feels sort of guilty, sighing loudly, chip bag still in one hand. "None taken. As you can see, they aren't really mine either."

The guy runs his hand through a strand of heat-damaged hair. "So?" He asks, clearly hopeful.

The mint-haired boy pauses for a second, thinking. "Yeah, okay." Geoff lets out a sigh of relief, preparing to step in, but Awsten stops him for a second, waving his free arm in the air. "For the record, we aren't fucking. We are watching The Craft on my laptop, then, if I feel like it, The Rocky Horror Picture Show. From there, I will choose other movies until I decide whether we sleep - separately - or not."

The stranger nods as he sets his solo cup down on a side table in the hall, extending his hand. "Geoff."

Awsten shakes it with the hand not gripped onto his snack. "Awsten." He says, letting go after a moment and re-attaching his hand to the doorknob. "Just so you know, Geoff, you're not allowed to touch anything in here except for my bed, the floor, and the oxygen around you. That includes my chips. You touch my goddamn chips without permission, you're dead both metaphorically and literally."

"Got it. No touching you in any way, shape, or form, no chips, just your choice of movies. I'm okay with that." The brunette responded. As soon as Awsten opened the door, Geoff trailed behind him and shut the door instantly, knowing Awsten wouldn't be fond of any other local party-goers to get the hint.

"Thank you, dude." Awsten said as he noticed the brunette's closing of his door, walking to his bedside table and turning on the lamp before glancing back over to Geoff, where he nodded absentmindedly.

Awsten's breath nearly hitched in his throats once he got a good look at the boy he'd invited into his room. He was actually like, extremely attractive. Fluorescent blue eyes, average yet slightly muscular built body, straight brown hair - he was kind of gorgeous. Awsten found himself freezing in his tracks at his first real glance at him.

Luckily, the brunette didn't notice, instead looking around the room in what Awsten assumed to be awe. "Your room is really cool, I like how it's set up. And I like the colored christmas lights. Why don't you turn them on?"

Awsten shrugs. "I can turn them on if you want. I like 'em, and normally they are on, but most people just think they're kinda distracting."

"No, no." Geoff replies absentmindedly as he sits on the edge of Awsten's bed. "I mean, yeah, turn them on if you want. They aren't distracting, they're pretty. I like colors."

"Thank god," Awsten mutters as he leaned down, plugging in the christmas lights. They instantly lit up his originally light blue walls with a multitude of rainbow colors. Awsten looked around in awe, it's been awhile since he'd turned them on, and as did Geoff.

"Alright, so," Awsten said, only a bit louder than his last two words as he collapsed onto his bed, "One of my rules has changed."

Geoff still sat near the end as Awsten adjusted himself to where he sat against the headboard,  chips in one hand and laptop on his lap. "And that is?"

"You're allowed to touch me." Awsten says finally, after allowing himself to experience maximum comfort without looking too unmannered. "You still don't get the choose the movie - I told you, The Craft, - Or touch my chips, but after seeing you in the light, I don't mind if our shoulders happen to touch, as long as you keep your hands to yourself."

Geoff simply nodded in response.

"Ahem," Awsten spoke. "I'm going to repeat that last one. Hands to yourself. We aren't having sex. I am exhausted and I just changed my sheets."

Geoff laughed as he climbed his way towards Awsten, sitting right beside him so he could see the screen as well. "What makes you think that even if you said you wanted to fuck, I would want to?"

"Well," Awsten turns to Geoff, pausing his search for the movie on Netflix. "I'm pretty hot shit, actually, and although I can't force your consent, nor would I try, you'd have to be straight to deny all of this."

"Uh huh," Geoff half-laughs as Awsten simultaneously turns back to his computer. "What makes you think I'm not straight?"

Without skipping a beat or turning away from the screen, his only movement being his fingers on the mousepad and his eyes blinking, Awsten replies. "The skinny jeans you're wearing as we speak."

"That's extremely stereotypical and I don't stand for it." Geoff said in response as he leaned in slightly closer, attempting to see the movie.

"Yeah, yeah," Awsten said as the beginning scene began. "Just watch the movie. Any second, innocent Sarah is expecting a crusty old man and a garden snake at her door."

"Talk about spoilers," Geoff muttered.

"Wait, you've never seen the craft?" Awsten asked in shock, raising his eyebrows very obviously, to which Geoff nodded. "You're lame. Now you've really got to shut it so you can enjoy."

Geoff nodded, and they both stayed silent throughout most of the movie. It was about three or so in the morning when it was finished.

"Hey, I forgot Rocky Horror isn't on Netflix. You good with watching Heathers?" Awsten asked Geoff softly, who was obviously on his way to falling asleep. Geoff nodded, and leaned slightly into his shoulder as Awsten clicked on the movie.

An hour later, both boys were knocked out, and accidentally cuddling. It was the best sleep either of them had had for awhile.

\--

Awsten woke to a knocking on his door and a grown man asleep on his shoulder. Over the night he'd learned a lot about the guy, and now here they were, half asleep and almost on top of one another.

Before Awsten could think about any sort of way this would have consequences, he replied to the knock. "Yeah? Come in!"

Awsten then noticed his laptop wasn't on his lap anymore, but delicately placed on his side table. He didn't remember doing that, but whatever. 

"Hey, du-" It was Jawn, Awsten's roommate, checking in. As soon as he walked in, he turned around. "Oh fuck, no way. I was gonna come in and apologize for that party getting pretty fucking wild, but I see you had your fun too."

"Oh, grow up." Awsten said as he threw a throw pillow at Jawn's back. "We didn't do shit, I just let him come in here to watch movies with me. There was no funny business involved.

Jawn shrugged and turned back around, then noticing who was in Awsten's bed. "Wait, shit is that Geoff? Like, my cousin Geoff? The one I've been trying to hook you up with for like, ever?"

Geoff stirred at his name being called, then quickly and dizzily sat up. "Wha- huh?"

"Hey, bro. Guess you got to the person I was trying to set you up with on your own." Jawn responded, halfway turning back out the door. "I'm gonna go make breakfast for you guys and the guy who ended up in my bed last night. What do you want?"

"As an excuse for not remembering his name or something? Like with the last guy, who threw orange juice in your face after you called him  
Tristan instead of Tyler?" Awsten asked, and Geoff covered his mouth to prevent from cracking up.

"No!" Jawn half-yelled. "I remember this one's name!"

"Uh-huh? Then what is it?"Awsten asked, nearly falling off the bed and subtlety clinging onto Geoff for support. 

"I, uh..." Jawn trailed off, "His name starts with a Z. And it's kind of weird."

"Go, go make your guilt breakfast." Geoff shooed Jawn off, to which Jawn just grumbled under his breath and exited the room.

Geoff then faced Awsten, scooting slightly away from him. "So, you wanna go on another date sometime?"

"This was a date?" Awsten questioned, somewhat suspiciously. 

"Sure it was." Geoff responded with a cheeky smile. "Want to do it another time? Maybe go out to breakfast today, so we don't have to eat Jawn's burnt pancakes and undercooked eggs?"

Awsten nodded. "Yeah, okay. But just for the record, you'll still never be able to eat my chips."

"I'm okay with that." Geoff smiled in reply. "So, c'mon, get ready. Let's go."


End file.
